


Presents and a Plan

by Entwinedlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Too much backstory, introducing romance novels to a pre-teen, older cousin getting younger cousin 'contraband'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha, Russian agent and assassin, needs to get her father's remaining family out of Britain for a while. In an effort to scout the situation, she brings gifts for the family.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Of Might & Magic





	Presents and a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's July Roll-a-Drabble.  
> Prompt: Natasha, Ginny, Romance (Yeah, it took this long and I still didn't quite capture the trope prompt. Oh well.)

It had been too long since Natasha had visited. Or, at least, it felt like too long. Three years can be a long time in a child's life, right? Even one such as herself?

She left her trunk hidden under the hedges at the gate and walked up to the front door of the Burrow. She was sixteen the last time she was here, her very first visit on her own after she'd been sent to live with her mother's family. The house still looked just as wobbly as she remembered it, tilting and teetering at odd angles as it rose into the sky. The shed behind the house was new. Or rather, new to her. The siding was already starting to tint green from algae and damp conditions.

She didn't give herself any time for hesitation and doubt. She needed to scout the situation to cement her plan. She knocked. When the plump, redheaded woman opened the door, Natasha smiled widely—part fake, practised smile, part real—and said, "Aunt Molly!"

Molly's eyes lit up and she reached forward and pulled Natasha into a squeezing hug. "Oh, Natasha, it's soo good to see you! Come in, come in," she stepped back and gestured her in. Once inside, Molly set about making tea. "What brings you to the Burrow?"

Natasha opened her mouth to provide her well-rehearsed lie but Molly didn't let her answer.

"Oh, just look at you! How old are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen. I'm so glad to see you, dear. You've missed the boys, they're all having a father-son bonding day with Arthur. Well, the younger four at least. Did you hear that Charlie went to Romania? He's studying dragons at the Reserve there."

Natasha remembered this about her father's family. If she wanted to say something, interrupting was sometimes the only possible course of action. "No, I hadn't heard that about Charlie. Good for him, I remember how enamoured he was when I told him about the dragons I'd seen in Russia." She nodded her thanks as Molly set a cup of tea in front of her. "And Ginny? Is she with Arthur and the boys?"

Molly's exuberance dimmed a little and she stepped closer. In a hushed voice, she said, "She just had her first year at Hogwarts and... things didn't go well at all. There was... a cursed diary and she ended up possessed for some time—she doesn't remember half of her studies. She almost died. She's not feeling herself right yet."

"Oh, no," Natasha said, matching Molly's volume. "When did this happen?"

"The whole year, really, but the near-death experience was just a few days before school was done. So, only a week ago. I'm not sure what I can do but give her time." Molly shook her head, her worry for her daughter plain on her face.

Natasha tried to steer the conversation back away from the gossipy worry that had overtaken it. "I'm sorry to have missed so many of my cousins, I brought gifts for everyone. I'll just have to—"

"You didn't have to do that," Molly said, sitting back and tidying her apron. She started tidying up the kitchen table which had collected a few bits of parchment and newsprint. One on top caught Natasha's eye—the _Daily Prophet_ 's annual Grand Prize Galleon Draw—that was it, the thing she needed. She knew Aunt Molly wouldn't take a large monetary gift outright as she was too proud, and she wouldn't flee if Natasha told her the family was in danger, she was far too brave and Gryffindor brash for that. But prize money, won by chance, and a suggestion? That _might_ work.

Natasha moved towards the door to summon her travelling trunk to her. "What about Bill? Is he still in Egypt?" She carried her trunk to the table and started pulling out the gifts she'd brought for everyone.

"Yes, Arthur and I went to see him this past Christmas. It's so fascinating there. I wish I could bottle up my memories and share them with the children."

"Maybe you can take them there one day, make a proper family vacation out of it."

Molly hummed a little and murmured, "I wish."

Natasha handed Molly her gift, which wasn't so much a gift but a card. Inside was a gift certificate to one of the clothing boutiques on Diagon Alley.

"You shouldn't have," Molly said, pressing a hand to her cheek to hide her blush.

Natasha smiled. "You deserve something for you, every now and then, you know. Mothers—parents—aren't appreciated enough." She picked up the small rectangular present she'd picked for Ginny. "Do you think I can intrude on Ginny to give her this?"

"What is it? If you don't mind me asking."

"A book."

Molly's brow furrowed. "I don't know—"

"It's a Muggle book. Nothing magical, nothing harmful." Molly nodded and gestured for Natasha to head upstairs.

Natasha knew where Ginny's room was and knocked on the closed door.

"I don't want to talk, Mom."

"That's good since I'm not your mother," Natasha answered.

The door opened and there stood eleven-year-old Ginny. She wore Muggle clothes and a confused look. "Natasha?"

"In the flesh! I brought you a present," she said, holding up the wrapped book.

Ginny eyed it warily. "Is it a book?"

"Muggle book, here, open it." Natasha handed it over.

Ginny retreated into her room, leaving the door open, a clear invitation. Natasha followed and sat on the edge of Ginny's bed as she tore the wrapping paper away. When the cover was revealed, Ginny looked at it with wide, startled eyes. "What is—" and then her voice dropped to a whisper,—"is this a _romance_ novel?"

Natasha smiled and nodded. "It's a good one too. All the naughty bits."

Ginny tipped her head back and giggled, a flush started to creep up her neck. "I can't read this—"

"Oh, yes you can," Natasha said, winking at her.


End file.
